Slashers vs Creepys
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Los personajes clásicos del terror (Slashers) y los personajes del terror moderno (Creepys) se enfrentan en una serie de combates a muerte para saber quienes son los amos del terror, el líder de los Slashers es Jason Voorhees, y el líder de los Creepys es Slenderman, ¿quienes serán los triunfadores?, escojan su bando. Combate de apertura: Pennywise vs. Laughing Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy ZarcortFan y aquí les traigo el fic de peleas que mencione en mi otro fic. Como dice el summary, este fic es de peleas a muerte entre personajes clásicos de terror contra los Creepypastas, ademas, los lectores pueden decidir a que equipo apoyan, si apoyan a los Slasher, cuyo líder es Jason Voorhees, o si apoyan a los Creepypastas, cuyo líder es Slenderman, como dice el summary el combate de apertura sera entre Pennywise, mejor conocido como el payaso Eso, contra Laughing Jack, al final del fic podran decidir a que equipo apoyaran, ahora, disfruten el combate.**

* * *

 **Primer combate:**

 **Pennywise "Eso" vs. Laughing Jack**

* * *

 **En un circo abandonado**

Se escuchaba la canción "Pop Goes the Weasel" una canción muy relajante y divertida, pero esta asustaría a cualquiera, mas que canción parecía una cuenta regresiva para algo macabro, y era cierto, de una caja negra, muy maltratada sonaba la canción hasta que se detuvo, humo negro empezó a salir de la caja y una entidad salió de ahí, era como un payaso de piel blanca, con una nariz larga y puntiaguda de color blanco y negro, cabello muy alborotado y negro, ojos abiertos a tope y una sonrisa siniestra adornada en su rostro, la entidad era muy alta y delgada, esa entidad era Laughing Jack, un payaso psicopata que asesinaba a niños solitarios haciéndose pasar por su amigo imaginario, el payaso salió riendo de su prision, estaba caminando por el abandonado circo cuando escucho una voz.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo una voz algo aguda pero igualmente siniestra, Laughing Jack nunca había oído una voz así, por lo que no se acerco, de las sombras vio como otro payaso hacia presencia, este era mas colorido, vestía como un payaso completamente normal, pero daba mala espina- ¿Quien eres tu amiguito?- dijo el payaso intentando sonar amigable.

\- Yo soy Laughing Jack- dijo el payaso imitando al otro.

\- Buen día amigo Jack, yo no tengo nombre, pero tu puedes llamarme "Eso"- comento el payaso, Jack lo miro confundido hasta que Eso saco sus colmillos y se lanzo hacia Jack quien lo evito, mas que confundido Jack empezó a reírse.

\- Jajajaja, esto se pondrá divertido, es mi turno- dijo el Creepy desvaneciendose y atacando al payaso en distintos ángulos, Eso se estaba impacientando cuando anticipo a Jack tomándolo del cuello.

\- No no- dijo Eso moviendo su dedo enfrente de Jack y lo arrojo contra unas cajas destruyendolas por completo, Eso se acerca a los escombros para salir volando por un golpe con un tubo por parte de Jack, este golpea otra cosa con el tubo rompiéndolo y sacándole filo.

\- Jejejeje, que lindo juego amigo Eso, pero yo soy mejor jugador- dijo Jack lanzandose contra Eso pero este logro detener el tubo haciendo fuerza para que no lo atravesara, Jack empujaba con fuerza para matar a su enemigo.

\- No sabes nada de mi AJAJAJAJAJA, sabemos lo que son, y acabaremos con cada uno de ustedes- reía el payaso de manera macabra, Jack no sabia que pasaba hasta que el payaso hace a un lado pateando a Jack alejandolo, Jack se levanta rápidamente mostrandose furioso ante el tipo que estaba frente a el, Eso estaba con su sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, Jack ahora se mostraba molesto, su sonrisa desapareció para mostrar una cara furiosa, con deseos de asesinar a sangre fría a ese sujeto, Jacl se lanzo a atacar al payaso golpeándolo en la cara, Jack noto como Eso se reía, como si lo disfrutara.

\- "Me recuerda a Nina, pero, ¿a que se refiere con "sabemos"?" pensó Jack, el creepy volvió a tomar el tubo y corrió hacia Eso, este lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo a Jack en el proceso, este se desespero y corrió a taclearlo pero Eso lo tomo a tiempo y lo arrojo varios metros lejos de el, Jack aterrizo en un montón de barriles que tenían pólvora, Jack los observo un poco, Eso se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello.

\- Parece que se acabo amiguito JAJAJAJAJAJA, fue muy divertido- dijo Eso riéndose.

\- JAJAJAJAJA- rió Jack- lo mismo digo amigo- decía contento, pero luego cambio su expresión a una seria con voz grave- pero aun no acaba- dijo Jack soltandose del agarre de Eso, tomo de nuevo el tubo puntiagudo y lo incrusto en el estomago de Eso, raspo el tubo con sus garras prendiendo una chispa y por consecuencia, encendiendo los barriles- disfruta el espectáculo de pirotecnia- dijo Jack nuevamente con su sonrisa psicópata convirtiéndose en humo y saliendo del lugar.

Una enorme explosión destruyo por completo el circo, se veía a kilometros de distancia, una chica iba pasando cerca de ahí cuando miro la explosión, se acerco mas y logro notar una silueta, del humo salió Laughing Jack sonriendo, cojeando debido a los golpes, sangraba un poco de la espalda, boca y del brazo derecho, sonrío de nuevo, la chica llego con el.

\- ¿¡QUE MIERDA HICISTE JACK!?- grito la chica.

\- Jejejeje, t-tuve un compañero de juegos, pero jugaba como yo- decía el payaso cansado.

\- Te llevare con Slenderman, estas hecho una mierda- dijo la chica.

\- No, estoy bien, tu deberías irte, el dijo que quieren acabar con nosotros, hay mas como el- dijo Jack.

\- ¿Mas como quien?- dijo la chica confundida.

\- Jajajaja,jajajajajaja,JAJAJAJAJAJA, AAAAJAJAJAJAJA- se escucho de nuevo, Jack volteo confundido hasta que miro como de los escombros del circo aun quemándose salieron unas patas gigantes, parecían de araña.

\- Es el, me encargare de Eso Nina, tu vete- dijo Jack furioso, la chica obedeció, Eso salió en su verdadera forma, que era la de una araña gigante, Jack miro a la araña con un temor absoluto, por primera vez experimento el miedo, Nina se oculto y observo todo, ese monstruo atrapo a su amigo y los estaba jalando hacia ningún lado, Nina quiso intervenir cuando se detuvo, observo como la inmensa araña empezó a adentrarse en el suelo arrastrando a Jack que desesperadamente buscaba salir del agarre, Nina salió de su escondite dispuesta a ayudar a Jack, pero llego tarde y vio como Jack fue enterrado con esa araña, la chica se quedo en shock mientras oía los gritos de Jack, luego escucho un rugido por parte de la araña y los gritos de Jack cesaron, Nina se quedo en shock, rápidamente salió corriendo completamente asustada, corrió en dirección a un bosque que lucia tenebroso tanto en el día como en la moche, la chica corrió llorando y asustada sintiendo que la perseguían, escuchando las risas de ese payaso que mato a Jack, sus pasos la llevaron a una mansión abandonada que daba mal pinta, ella desesperada y completamente aterrada, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, no se fijo en quien pero entro de manera rápida gritando que cerraran la puerta.

 **En la mansión**

La chica entro en la mansión asustada y llorando, otra chica se le acerco a Nina.

\- Nina, Nina, ¿que diablos pasa?- pregunto una chica que portaba una mascara blanca con los la boca y ojos negros.

\- J-j-ja-Jack- decía la chica tartamudeando,

\- ¿De quien hablas?- pregunto de nuevo la chica con la mascara.

\- E-esa cosa m-ma-ma- la enmascarada le dio una bofetada a Nina.

\- Habla bien maldita sea- dijo la enmascarada molesta.

\- ¡Mataron a Laughing Jack!- grito Nina molesta, esa respuesta sorprendió a la enmascarada, los residentes de la mansión escucharon lo sucedido.

\- ¿Como que mataron a Laughing Jack?- respondió un chico de unos 17 años mas o menos con cabello negro y una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

\- Un monstruo con forma de araña lo mató- dijo la chica- al parecer era un payaso, Jack dijo que se llamaba, Eso, solo recuerdo esa risa, esa maldita risa, ese maldito mató a Jack- dijo Nina llorando, en eso, llega un sujeto alto, muy delgado y sin cara.

\- ¿Un payaso de nombre Eso que se transforma en una araña?- pregunto el sujeto.

\- S-si, exacto- respondió la chica.

\- Ya veo, bueno, investigare sobre el tema, hasta entonces, nada de salidas, si esa cosa realmente mato a Jack, podrá matarlos a ustedes- respondió el ente saliendo de la mansión.

 **Campamento Crystal Lake**

El payaso Eso caminaba tranquilo sobre el abandonado campamento, se veía satisfecho pero estaba muy herido y golpeado, dentro a una cabaña donde encontró a un sujeto muy alto y fuerte dándole la espalda, junto a el estaba otros dos sujetos mas pequeños que el anterior pero estaban planeando algo.

\- Caballeros, lo he logrado- dice el payaso riendo.

\- Entonces, mataste a Laughing Jack- dijo un sujeto con mascara blanca.

\- Efectivamente amigo GhostFace, Laughing Jack ha muerto- dijo Eso.

\- Perfecto, eso nos da ventaja- dijo otro sujeto con la piel quemada y sombrero.

\- No te confíes Freddy, hay seres mas poderosos que el, debemos mover bien nuestras cartas, su líder es muy poderoso- comento el asesino GhostFace.

\- Jason dijo que se encargaría de el, por el momento están sus aprendices o proxies como el los llama- dijo Freddy sacándole filo a su guante.

\- Bien, Jason, ¿cual es la siguiente movida?- pregunto GhostFace al sujeto con el machete este volteo y se dirigió a un muro donde estaban las imágenes de varios Creepypastas que los han opacado por años, que los han convertido en leyendas urbanas, que les dan a la gente algo mas en que temer, Jason y su grupo están molestos con los que les han hecho burla, llaman psicópata a un chico con complejo de narcisista, llaman pesadilla a un niño duende atrapado en un video juego, llaman rey del terror a un tipejo largirucho que secuestra niños, los Slashers querían asesinar a todos los Creepys, están en una guerra, en la que no importa quien se interpone, un Creepy ha muerto, su nombre era Laughing Jack, fue asesinado por un Slasher, Eso; Jason elevo su machete y lo clavo a su siguiente víctima.

\- Bien, ¿a quien enviaras?- pregunto GhostFace, Jason señalo a un sujeto de entre 30 o 40 años que estaba recostado en un árbol con una hacha.

\- Bien, entonces será el- dijo Freddy un poco en desacuerdo, sabia que ese sujeto habia intentado matar a su esposa y su pequeño hijo con una hacha y falló su objetivo muriendo congelado, Jason lo trajo a la vida para su guerra.

¿Quien sera el siguiente?, ¿Quien de ellos saldrán con vida?

* * *

 **Ho hola soy ZarcortFan y por fin pude subir este capitulo de este fic, espero y les haya gustado, no tengo mucha practica en esto de hacer fic de peleas así que si gustan dejen en los reviews consejos también que otros combates les gustarían, también si quieren elijan a que bando quieren apoyar, si quieren ser Slashers o Creepys, los leo en el próximo combate de Slashers vs. Creepys, ZarcortFan, fuera.**

 **Próximo combate:**

 **Jane the Killer vs. Jack Torrens**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Combate: Jane The Killer vs. Jack Torrence**

* * *

 **Hola a todos los que ha pasado por esta sección, soy yo, ZarcortFan25 con otro combate de Slashers vs. Creepys, el combate de hoy sera entre la asesina Creepypasta Jane The Killer, contra el desquiciado Slasher Jack Torrence, para los que no conocen a este ultimo, pues, desde ahora pondré un poco de información breve, mas una aclaración del porque están aliados con sus respectivos lideres, bien, empecemos.**

 _ **Jane The Killer:** Ella fue una adolescente común y corriente, vecina de Jeff desde antes y después de su locura, después de que Jeff quisiera "hacerla hermosa" sufrió quemaduras graves en el rostro y perdió su pelo, portando ahora una máscara blanca y una peluca; se unió a Slenderman después de que este la salvara de Jeff, y aunque tiene que compartir el mismo techo que el, ambos son vigilados por Slender para que no se hagan daño, ya es demasiado con los dementes que los quieren muertos. **Nivel de peligrosidad:**_ **8, a pesar de ser muy ágil y veloz, _le falta fuerza._**

 _ **Jack Torrence:** Jack Torrence era un hombre común, con una familia que constaba de su esposa Wendy y su hijo Danny, al conseguir un empleo de cuidar un hotel durante el invierno, lentamente fue influenciado por los fantasmas que habían muerto en ese hotel, victima de su locura, intento asesinar a su esposa y a su hijo, pero no lo logro y al final su hijo lo atrapo en un laberinto que el hotel tenia y así Jack Torrence, murió congelado; tiempo después Jason lo trajo a la vida, Jack intento atacarlo pero no le hizo nada a Jason, Jack se entero de los Creepypastas y nuevamente influenciado por uno de los fantasmas del hotel, se unió a Jason para matarlos a todos. _**Nivel de peligrosidad: 8, es fuerte, pero es algo lento y de pasos torpes, aun así, tiene ayuda de esos fantasmas que lo ayudan de una u otra manera.**

 **Espero que con eso conozcan un poco mejor a los personajes, ahora que empiece la pelea.**

* * *

 **Segundo Combate: Jane The Killer vs. Jack Torrence**

* * *

 **En un callejón de una ciudad por la noche**

En un callejón se encontraba la chica investigando, aun cuando Slenderman les dijo que no salieran, pero ella quería respuestas, no era estúpida para no ir armada, llevaba su cuchillo en mano, traía puesta una blusa negra ajustada con unos pantalones negros ajustados y converse negros ( **N/A: Se que ella no viste así, pero no creí que seria bueno que peleara con vestido, me es ridículo :/** ), la chica caminaba alerta ante cualquier sonido, pero solo escuchaba como las ratas se ocultaban, se detuvo al escuchar un rechinido, volteo y vio a un señor de unos 40 años, y una mirada demencial, vestía una playera roja de cuadros, pantalones de mezclilla y botas cafés, traía arrastrando una hacha y en su mirada se veía todo, menos buenas intenciones.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Jane, sin embargo, el sujeto no respondió y siguió su camino hacia la chica- ¡Responde!- grito Jane.

El sujeto se lanzó hacia la chica con su hacha haciendo un tajo que Jane pudo esquivar efectivamente, la chica se preparo, saco su cuchillo de cocina y se dispuso a atacar al demente, Jane atacaba de manera rápida, dándole dificultades a Jack de detenerla, aunque, en una estocada por parte de la chica, ese logró atrapar su mano, jaló a la chica hacia el suelo y le dio un rodillazo en la cara haciéndola retroceder, Jane se levanto y se sobó el golpe. El hombre corrió a la chica asustándole, Jane corrió y se apoyó en un basurero para saltar encima de Jack y se disponía a irse, pero justo cuando corría sintió un tremendo dolor en su pierna, Jack había arrojado su hacha, aunque no le dio a la joven, logró distraerla el tiempo suficiente para que tropezara con la basura del lugar, Jane gritando de dolor, pero, parecía que nadie la escuchaba.

\- ¿Estos son los que la gente teme hoy en día?, que decepción * **Toma a Jane del cuello** * Cuando acabe contigo solo serán una mancha en nuestra historia - dicho esto arrojo a la chica hacia un cesto de basura, Jane quedo adolorida entre la basura, cuando Jack se le acerco, esta lo apuñalo 4 veces rápidamente en su pierna emparejando las cosas, Jan se apoyaba en su pierna sana mientras Jack parecía tener dificultades.

\- Habla, ¿Quien eres?, ¿Que tienes en nuestra contra? - dijo Jane molesta. Jack no respondió y fue directo a la chica, esta se agacho un poco y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, seguido de un codazo en su espalda, la chica se agacho y giro sobre su eje dando un corte profundo a la pierna mala de Jack, Jane dio otro rodillazo al rostro del psicópata dejándolo tendido en el suelo, Jack vio todo borroso por un momento, hasta que vio que a lado de Jane apareció un señor ya anciano, vestido de camarero.

\- ¿Enserio Jack?, ¿Te vence una niña? - pregunto el señor.

\- Es mas rápida - contesto Jack, Jane no entendió nada, ¿A quien le hablaba?.

\- Creo que necesitara mi apoyo señor Torrence - dijo el fantasma sanando su herida, Jane se quedo estática, Jack se levanto y miro a la chica sonriendo con malicia.

\- Esto aun no acaba preciosa - dijo Torrence pateando a Jane.

La chica se levanto y fue recibida de un puñetazo que agrieto un poco su máscara, Jack agarro su hacha y atacaba a la chica que solo desviaba un poco los ataques con su cuchillo, ya que no era tan potente como una hacha, pero su única opción era desviar ataques, en un taje vertical de Jack la chica se hizo a un lado y con todas sus fuerzas clavó su cuchillo en su brazo izquierdo causando que Jack soltara su hacha nuevamente, lo apuñalo lo suficientemente profundo para que el cuchillo se clavara en el brazo del hombre, la chica saltó hasta unas escaleras de balcón intentando escapar, pero Jack la alcanzó, la tomo del tobillo y la arrojo a un contenedor de basura, la chica grito de dolor, no acabo de ahí, ya que Jack no la soltó y la azotó de nueva cuenta contra el suelo rompiendo algunas partes de su mascara, la chica intentaba levantarse, pero Jack la pateo con fuerza en su torso sacandole el aire a la chica, Jack puso su bota en la cabeza de la chica burlándose de ella.

\- Lo repito, es una vergüenza que el miedo este en manos de zorras como tu - Jack dio un pisotón a la cabeza de Jane causándole una leve contusión, Jack la tomo de su peluca y la empezó a azotar de cara contra el suelo, con cada azote su mascara se agrietaba mas y mas, Jack se detuvo y le dio otra patada en el rostro destruyendo por completo su máscara, Jane sangraba de su nariz, boca, y frente, ya casi no tenía fuerzas, Jack la volvió a tomar del cuello viéndola sin su mascara- Agh, que asco, le haré un favor al mundo acabando con tu vida - Jack apretaba mas el cuello de Jane y la volvió a azotar contra el suelo.

Jane pataleaba por liberarse, se intentaba acercar a donde estaba clavado su cuchillo, pero el aire escaseaba menos en sus pulmones, paso su pierna derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo haciendo presión en la cara del hombre, quitandole fuerza al agarre y permitiendole a la chica respirar un poco mas, hizo presión ahora sobre el brazo haciendo que el hombre terminara bocabajo, Jane tomo su cuchillo y retrocedió, era muy cansado el asunto.

\- No podré aguantar mas, debo huir - dijo Jane, pero lo único que le impedía escapar de ese callejón, era un sujeto con problemas mentales con un hacha.

Jane no lo pensó mas y corrió directo a Jack y preparo su cuchillo, pero este la tomo del brazo y la derribo, rápidamente se uso encima de ella y empezó a golpearla con su brazo derecho, ya que aun no se curaba de su pierna, Jane recibía todo puñetazo sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, Jane empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

\- Hey, ¿porque no te metes con alguien de tu misma demencia? - grito una voz masculina, Jack se detuvo y al voltear vio a un joven de unos 17 años, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, vestía una sudadera blanca manchada de sangre, pantalones negros y converse negros, portaba un cuchillo de cocina y tenía una sonrisa permanente.

\- ¿Quien se supone que eres tu? - pregunto Jack levantándose y tomando su hacha.

\- Digamos que, quería jugar, y no dejare que esa horrenda se quede con toda la diversión - el chico preparo su cuchillo.

Jack no le dio importancia, giro hacia a Jane y levanto su hacha para matarla pero Jeff arrojó su cuchillo clavandoselo en el costado de su torso, Jack sintió una tremenda punzada, soltó su hacha y cayó de rodillas intentando agarrar aire, se sacó el cuchillo y vomito algo de sangre, Jaff se acerco a el y lo pateo para ir con Jane.

\- El Larguirucho te hará trizas después de esto - Jeff empezó a levantar a Jane, ella aun podía mantenerse en pie, sin que se dieran cuenta, Jack se levanto, tomo su hacha y camino hacia los jóvenes, ellos esquivaron el tajo que hizo y le dieron un potente rodillazo que rompió algunas costillas de Jack quien cayo al suelo, cuando se dispusieron a salir del callejón se toparon con una figura conocida, era Slenderman.

\- Y-yo - Slenderman cayo a Jane, saco sus tentáculos y atrapo a Jack y todos desaparecieron del callejón.

 **Casa Creepypasta**

Todos regresaron a la mansión, Jeff se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada, Masky, Hoody y Nina fueron a ayudar a Jane, mientras algunos tenían a Jack amarrado a una silla en un interrogatorio.

\- ¿Quienes son? - pregunto Eyeless Jack serio.

\- . . . - ( **Jack Torrence** )

\- Clockwork - dijo Eyeless a una chica de piel blanca y cabello castaño, esta asintió y clavo un cuchillo en el pie de Jack quien grito de dolor.

\- ¿Que tal si le doy algunas pesadillas? - contesto el pequeño Ben Drowned entrando a la mente de Jack dándole terribles pesadillas, el hombre gritaba de un terror absoluto, Ben salió de su mente- Nada, el no hablara - contestó Ben.

\- Entonces no nos sirve - dijo Ticci Tobi acercándose.

\- Alto - dijo Slenderman, el se acerco y miro fijamente a Jack, este también, Jack en ese momento empezó a ver todo borroso, el fantasma que lo acompañaba esta temblando de miedo al ver a Slenderman, mas cuando el ente sin cara saco sus tentáculos y re-mató al fantasma, Jack volvió a gritar, pero ahora de pánico, se movía sin control, estaba aterrorizado, finalmente pegó un grito y cayó al suelo con todo y silla teniendo convulsiones- He averiguado lo que necesitamos, ahora si, ya no nos sirve - contesto el ser sin cara, Eyeless Jack sonrió debajo de su mascara y saco un cuchillo.

\- Hora de comer - dijo el fantasma de mascara azul.

 **Con Jane**

La chica estaba en su cama, vendada de su cabeza y con una nueva mascara, tenia múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, Slenderman entro a su cuarto.

\- ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! - grito el ente furioso.

\- L-lo siento, q-quería respuestas, pero, me emboscaron - dijo Jane llorando.

\- Ya tranquila, por el momento descansa, esos seres son mas peligrosos de lo que pensé.

 **En la sala**

Slenderman citó a sus inquilinos para advertirles.

\- Ok, esto es serio, es muy riesgoso salir por las noches y solos, esos seres que nos quieren muertos son muy poderosos, fantasmas, asesinos, dementes, demonios, niñas poseídas, todo esto es muy riesgoso - dijo el ente sin cara.

\- Pero, tu eres Slenderman, eres mas poderoso que todos nosotros - contesto Nina.

\- Me temo que el líder de esos dementes es muy poderoso, es inmortal y no siente dolor, un fantasma que asesina a la gente en sus sueños - eso ultimo puso nervioso a todos - es fundamental que nos cuidemos las espaldas, ya perdimos a Laughing Jack y casi perdemos a Jane, estén con cuidado - finalizo Slenderman.

 **Con los Slashers**

Todos estaban calmados, al saber de la muerte de Jack, no les sorprendió la verdad, Jason estaba parado pensando, dándole la espalda a todos como siempre.

\- Creo que, Jack Torrence no fue tu mejor opción - contesto Ghost Face.

\- Jack ya la tenía, fue ese intento de asesino - respondió Freddy sacandole filo a sus garras - Ese larguirucho las pagará caro, me encargaré de el personalmente - contesto el asesino, pero Jason lo detuvo.

\- ¿Que haremos? - pregunto Ghost Face, Jason se dirigió al muro donde estaban los Creepypastas, tomo su machete y lo clavó en Ticci Tobi.

\- ¿El bipolar? - pregunto Freddy- ¿Quien ira? - pregunto, Jason lo pensó un poco mas, hasta que se acerco a un compañero y amigo, el lunático de la sierra, el retrasado mental ( **Literalmente** ), el siguiente objetivo era Ticci Tobi, su oponente, Leatherface, ¿Quien saldrá victorioso?.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, si, se que he tenido este fic olvidado, peeeero, no lo cancele, espero que este combate haya sido mas o menos decente, ojala y les haya gustado, dejen review si les gusto, el siguiente combate se ve injusto pero les traeré sorpresas, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


End file.
